First Day, New School
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: 18 year old Dean and 14 year old Sam enter a new school midway through the year.  And surprise suprise one of them gets in some trouble, though it's probably not the one you think.
1. Meet the Connors?

**First Day, New School**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John, Pastor Jim, Dean, or Sam or John's Seirra Grand, or the Impala. Though I wish I could own Dean and the Impala. But don't we all.

**Chapter one- Meet the…Connors?**

"Hey dad. Why don't you just let me drop out of school? I mean it's not really my thing anyway. So-"

"No, out of the question."

"Yeah but dad-"

"No Dean, you're **going** to go to school and you are **going **to graduate, end of story."

"Okay fine, but do you really have to drive us? I do have my license and I am a senior."

"You don't even have a car, what are going to drive Dean?"

"Shut up Sammy."

"It's not Sammy anymore!"

"Oh right, it's _Sam_. You're such an old man, lighten up kiddo."

John pulls up to the front of the school and shuts the car off.

"You're right Sam."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Your brother does need something to drive."

"A big black Sierra Grand pulls up behind the Impala with Pastor Jim behind the wheel.

"Here." John tosses Dean a set of keys.

"Wait, so I get that truck?"

"No, that's mine. You get the Impala."

"You're kidding?!"

"Dad are you sure you want to give this to Dean? It was mom's wasn't it?"

"Of course he is Sammy!" Dean grabs Sam around the neck pulling him closer and whispering to him. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll make you regret ever learning to talk."

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem John."

The bell rings for the start of homeroom.

"Alright boys, you two better get to class. And I don't want to get any calls today from anyone in this school. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good keep out of trouble, and I mean it boys. Now go."

Sam and Dean get their bags from the car and head inside the school. They go right to the main office and talk to the secretary sitting their.

"Good morning boys. How can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. We're new students."

"Okay, can I have your names and grades please?"

"Dean Connors, senior, and Sam Connor, freshman."

"Okay, let me look. Ah, here you are. Here's you schedule Sam and yours Dean. And a map of the school. Would you two like me to call one of our students down to show you around?"

"Uh, no thanks. We'll manage."

"Well okay then. If either of you have any problems come see me, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Yeah sure. Come on Sammy."

Sam and Dean walked out of the office.

"Let me see your schedule Sam."

"Uh, okay. Here."

"It looks like our first classes are next to each other. Uh, this way."

"Dean I'm not 6 anymore. I **can **make it to my class by myself you know."

"Who said I'm walking you? Like I said our classes are side by side, dumbass."

"Whatever dude. What do you have first any way?"

"Um, English. You?"

"Study hall."

"Man. You wanna switch?"

"Why?"

"So I can sleep like an extra 40 minutes."

"Sleep at home."

"I do."

"Then don't go out with some random girl the night before."

"Sam, that's just not possible. Hey."

"What?"

"I think we past the rooms."

"You past it."

"Oh no. Never mind, they're right here."

"You're such an idiot."

"Yeah? Well looks like you can find a bus to take home, okay Sammy?"

"You're such an ass."

"Go to class. I'll see you in lunch."

"Yeah yeah."

**Chapter one end**


	2. English with Dean

**First Day, New School**

_English with Dean_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. According to this I'm supposed to be here."

"Please come in. What's your name?"

"Dean Win- I mean Dean Connors."

"Well then. Class, we have a new student. Please say hello to Dean."

The whole class says "Hello Dean."

Under his breath Dean says "Jesus Christ." And smiles and waves.

"You can sit there right behind Ms. Donnelley, who is asleep again. Ms. Donnelly? Ms. Donnelly."

The teacher, Mr. Warren, walks over to the girl sleeping on her desk with her hood pulled over her head. He pulls her hood down only to find she is wearing a hat and dark sunglasses. He kicks her desk a couple of times which wakes her up, barely.

"What?!"

"I've asked you a number of times not to sleep in my class Anna."

"And I've ask **you** a number of times to call me A.J. not Anna."

She lays her head back on her desk. Mr. Warren takes her hat and sunglasses, which makes A.J., shoot up out of her seat. In seconds A.J. is in Mr. Warren's face staring him down.

"Take you seat Ms. Donnelly. Now."

"Give back my hat and glasses."

"Sit!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog, give me back my shit!"

"Watch your language!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Give me back my **fucking** shit, _please_."

"Ms. Donnelly!"

"Look, why don't you just give her back her stuff."

"Mr. Connors, please stay out of this and take you seat."

"I would gladly take my seat, but you in the way. And I'm just saying, I'm sure _she'll_ sit down if you give her back her hat and glasses."

"No offence _Mr. Connors_ but I can handle this."

"Anna, Dean. Sit. Now!"

"Give back my stuff!"

"That's it! Go down to the office!"

"That's a little extreme don't you think? She just wants her stuff back."

"If you don't like it, you can go with her Mr. Connors! Now leave, both of you!"

"Dude, I didn't do a damn thing! So I'm not going anywhere!"

"I'll be happy to go once I get my stuff back."

"You'll get them back some other time."

"No, I'm getting them back now!"

A.J. lunges at Mr. Warren. Dean steps back so he doesn't get in the way. Mr. Warren tries to move but he was to slow. A.J. gets her hat and sunglasses in one swift motion. And without really even stopping she goes out the door.

"Man, you must be really out of shape. If you were in good shape you would've dodged that easily."

"Office now Mr. Connors! You're not making a very good first impression."

"Whatever."

Dean walks out of his classroom not long after A.J.

**TBC**


	3. Study hall with Sam

**First Day, New School**

_Study hall with Sammy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam or Dean.

"Um, excuse me, is this study hall?"

"Yes it is. Are you a new student?"

"Yeah."

"Well then welcome to Bellville High. I'm Ms. Chamber. There are plenty of places to sit, so anywhere is fine. What's you name?"

"Oh uh, Sam Connors."

"Well Sam it looks like you go lucky with your first period."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your first period is study hall. Anyone would love to have study hall first period. A lot of students don't have time to do their homework you can easily do it first period if you have a free period. Or you can sleep."

"My brother wanted to switch with me."

"Why?"

"So he can sleep. Actually he's next door in English."

Ms. Chamber smiles. Sam walks to an empty seat in the back. Sam takes out one of his books and starts to read, since he has nothing else to do. Some boy walks in, the senior quarterback. He walks over to the desk Sam was sitting in.

"You're in my seat geek."

Sam looks at him.

"Well, I didn't see anyone here, so I sat.

Sam goes back to reading his book.

"What's you name."

Without even looking from his book. "Sam."

"Well, _Sam_ you need to move. Now."

"Sure, I'll get right on that."

"Excuse me!"

"Were those words to big for you? Ok, here's something smaller. No." Sam smirks.

"Cute."

The kid grabs Sam by the collar of his shirt and yanks him up and slams him against the wall. Sam doesn't even flinch; he just shares him right in the eye.

"MR. STONE! Let him go!"

"Got anything else to say?"

"I'd just like to say sorry ahead of time, before I do this."

"Do what?"

Sam grabs the collar of Stone's shirt, slams his head into his which made him let go of Sam. Sam then dodges Stone's attempt to get a hold of him. He turns around to go after him again but Sam throws a right hook nailing him right square in the nose, putting him down instantly.

"MR. CONNORS! Go down to the office right now!"

Sam shrugs. "Alright."

Sam grabs his stuff and walks out the door. When he walks out he meets Dean out of his class too. Dean looks inside the room Sam came out of and sees some big dopey looking guy on the floor holding his nose.

"Ha ha! That's my boy!"

"What'd you do?"

"Actually, nothing. I just tried to get this girls stuff back.

"Huh?"

"She was sleeping; the teacher took her hat and sunglasses. She jumped up and was in his face and she wouldn't sit back down until he gave her stuff back."

"Oh, so you-"

"Said hey why don't you just give her her stuff back."

"What else?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Dick."

"You said it.

**TBC**


	4. Watch your back

**First Day, New School**

**Chapter four- Watch your back**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam or Dean.

"Okay. Well, neither of you seem to be having a very good first day. Sam, you do understand that you can't solve anything using violence."

"It seems to work for me."

"Dean."

"Sorry."

"Now I'll deal with Tyler later, it's not the first time he picked on the new student in the school. Though I do think that it was the first time that someone fought back. He's in here quite a bit, not good for the star quarter back."

"So what about me? I really didn't do anything, for once, and I sitting in the VP's office."

"Well Dean, I agree with you. Mr. Warren tends to over react, and I have to say that I do like seeing him get tackled. But Anna shouldn't have done that. You on the other hand did absolutely nothing, so you're off the hook."

"Good."

"Since it's your first day here, and it's a new school, I'm going to let you both off. Sam I'm giving you a warning, I don't want to see you in here for fighting again, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Um, is there any chance you could not call our dad?"

"I'll let it go this time, no call. But stay out of trouble. Both of you."

"Thanks. We'll see how that whole stay out of trouble thing works."

"Come on Dean lets go."

The next four periods went by pretty quickly. So far, A.J. was in all of Dean's classes but he was complaining, not one bit. Lucky Sam had Tyler in his third period, gym. And guess what they did today. Yup, football. Tyler was gunning for Sam all period, but Sam was quicker. Tyler's every attempt to tackle Sam was dodged and he went straight to the ground. The one time Tyler did get Sam to the ground, big brother Dean was there to get him back.

The bell rang to end forth. Sam and Dean both have fifth period lunch, which Dean wasn't upset with; he didn't want Sam to have another run in with Tyler.

"Hey, Dean! Over here!"

"Come on Sammy. Hey A.J"

"Hey, who's sleepy over there?"

"My brother Sam."

"Hey Sam, I'm A.J."

"Hey."

"Do you always sit alone?"

"Not anymore."

A.J. smiles, Dean and Sam sit at the table.

"So Sam, how do you like this wonderful school of ours?"

"I don't know, all schools are the same really."

Sam put his head on the table and closes his eyes.

"Sammy had a run in with some jock this morning."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Tyler Stone."

"That guy is such a dick, and he's a creep."

"How do you mean?"

"I've been here a couple of months, and everyday he comes up to me and hits on me and asks me out."

"Oh, speak of the devil."

Tyler comes walking up to A.J. not even noticing Dean sitting there, or Sam for that matter, but Sam was kind of asleep.

"Hey A.J., you mind if I sit down?" 

"Not at all, there's an empty seat way over there."

"Cute."

"So ah, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get that black eye?"

"I took a football to the face during practice yesterday."

"Really, cause I heard that some freshman punched you."

"Ha, yeah right."

Tyler walks and goes out to the bathroom. Dean gets up and follows him out.

"What do you want?"

"Seriously, did a freshman punch you?"

"Maybe, where'd you hear that anyway?"

"My brother."

"Who's your brother?"

"The kid who gave you that shiner."

"Oh yeah? Well I got problems with your brother."

Dean grabs Tyler by the collar of his shirt and slams him in to the wall.

"If you so much as look at my brother, I'm going to be the one you have problems with."

"Oh really? Whatch ya gonna do?"

"You don't want to know. But if you lay one finger on him you'll find out."

Dean slams him into the wall one more time and walks away. Tyler follows him.

"You better watch your back! I own this school!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

**TBC**


	5. Poor Sammy

**First Day, New School**

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam or Dean.

Sam was walking though the hall to Dean's car. The halls were empty because everyone had gone home but Sam forgot some books in his locker so now he was running a little late. As Sam was going around the corner he ran into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't-"

The guy turns around and faces Sam.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

"Great. Look Tyler, I don't want any trouble. I'm already late and my brother is outside waiting for me."

"So. You owe me."

"**Look**, I just want to go home."

"Yeah, well you can go in a minute."

"I really don't want any trouble Tyler."

"You should have thought of that before."

Tyler brings his arm back and swings at Sam. Sam drops his books and ducks the punch and takes a step back. After hitting the lockers, Tyler whips around, catching Sam off guard, and punches him right on the right side of his jaw making him slam into the lockers and slide to the ground. Tyler bends down and grabs Sam by the scuff of his shirt and pulls him so he is right in his face.

"Maybe this will teach you not to screw with me."

Tyler punches Sam on his side causing him fall over on his opposite side.

"And I don't see your big brother anywhere to help you."

Dean had gone back into the school to look for Sam, ha turns the corner at the other end of the hall and sees Sam doubled over on his side with Tyler standing over him.

"**SAM!"**

Tyler whips his head around and sees Dean darting after him. Tyler ducks from Dean's fist, but Dean gets him in the stomach with his foot. He goes down. Then Dean punches him right on the nose. While Tyler was wining about his nose, Dean ran over to Sam, who was now sitting up.

"Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Come on, we got to get you home before dad get home and sees you."

Dean puts Sam's books into his book bag, then puts one arm around his back, and Sam's on arm around his neck. As they were walking out, Sam "accidentally" stepped on Tyler's hand.

"Oops."

- - - - - - - - -

When they got back to the motel Dean helps Sam out of the Impala and into their room.

"Here, on the bed."

"Dad here?"

"No, don't think so, his truck wasn't out there.

"He's going to kill me."

"No he won't. Shirt off, let me see." Sam carefully takes off his shirt. Dean flinches at the welts on both of his sides. "He did a number on you."

"Dean, dad told us this morning no fighting, though I think he meant you."

"Shut up. And he didn't say no fighting, he said no calls from the school. Did the school call? No, they said they'd give us a break because it was our first day.

"Whatever. Ow!"

"Chill out. Would you stop moving?! SAM! Sit still!"

"Man, that stuff stings."

"Quit crying."

Sam and Dean hear a truck pull up and a door slam. Dean checks the window.

"It's dad. Bathroom, now!"

Sam goes into the bathroom as quickly as he can locking the door behind him. Dean jumps on the bed and turns on the TV.

"Hey dude."

"Hey dad."

"Where's your brother?"

"Shower."

"Already? Before you?"

"Yup."

"Alright. What's going on Dean?"

"Nothing. We got back and he just said he needed a shower."

"Dean."

"What? That's what happened. I figured I could let him hog the hot water for a while."

"Dean!"

"Okay. Me and Sam had a little…trouble today."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well…um, it was during first period. We both got sent down to the VP's office."

"What mess did he help you get out of now?"

"Me?! Hey, I'm innocent, for once. We aren't even in the same first period."

"So, what happened Dean?"

"Okay, okay. I got sent down for helping this girl get her stuff back that the teacher took. Not even really helping, just siding with her actually. The teacher didn't like it, so after she tackled him he sent her and me to the office."

"Great. Now why was Sam there?"

"He…well he sort of…he punched some jock."

"What?!"

"I don't know the details, but he laid this kid out, as I was walking out to the VP's I saw Sam walking out and the kid on the ground. It was awesome."

"So, why is he hiding in the bathroom?"

"Well, after school Sam went back in to get something he forgot and he ran in to this kid. He caught Sam off guard and with his hands full, and did a pretty good number on him."

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing dad, you know me, I let Sam handle his own fights."

"Yeah, I do know you, so what did you do?"

"Kicked the guy in the stomach and probably broke his nose."

John sighed. "The two of you are just unbelievable. Sam! Come on out."

Sam opens the door and slowly walks out. "Hey dad."

"Come here, let me see."

"It's not that bad, really."

"No, but it's pretty bad. Lay down and take it easy alright kiddo."

"Yes, sir."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Keys."

"But dad-"

"Dean, I told you not to get in trouble. You got in trouble, weather you got caught fighting or not isn't the point. You still got into a fight. Keys, now."

"Man."

"One week."

"One week!"

"Maybe two?"

"Fine. Sam, you want anything."

"Dean, I like I said earlier I'm not 6."

"No getting out of it now _Sammy_, right now you move around like you 83. Do you want anything?"

Sam sighs. "No."

"Aw, poor wittle Sammy!"

"Shut up!"

**TBC**

**Thank you all for the reviews! And I'd like to thank you for not being mean and encouraging me to keep up with my stories. It might be awhile before I update this one, I think I might have writer block. But I might come up with something later today or tonight. I'll work on it and try to get another chapter or two up tomorrow.**


	6. The attack dog know as Dean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. Nor do I own the Impala or John's kick ass truck.

**Chapter six**

"Dean let's go! You're going to be late!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

"Sam, you're sure you don't need anything?"

"Dean I'm fine, just go. Dad's getting pissed."

"I don't like leaving you here."

"Dean, dad's coming right back."

"Yeah, but he has to you know…"work"."

"Dean just go."

"I'm goin'. I'll call during fifth period."

"Whatever."

"DEAN! NOW!"

"Yeah! See ya later Sammy." Dean walks out of the room Sam was in.

"It's _SAM_!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

John drives Dean to school in the Impala as a kind of tease.

"Dad, about the car-"

"Dean, you can have the keys next week."

"But Sam was the one who got in trouble for fighting. I got sent out 'cause my teacher is a dick."

"You're rubbing off on him. He never got in trouble for fighting before. You're the one the one the school usually has trouble with."

"So, you're saying if it weren't for _me_ Sam would be the perfect kid?"

"No Dean. It's just…Sam looks up to you. He's seen you fight enough, so he just picked it up."

"So…since he looks up to me, I get in trouble?"

"Yup."

"But dad, that not fair."

"Well, Sam has burses all over his body, that punishment enough. He'll be feeling that for more than a week."

"But dad-"

"And you're not five, so quit acting like you are."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, out. Get to class."

"You're staying at the motel right?"

"Yes. Sam will be fine Dean. Go."

Dean walks into his English class and get glared at by Mr. Warren. He just smiles at his English teacher, and goes to his seat behind AJ.

"He just _loves_ you."

"Yeah, and I'm not even the one who tackled him. I just kind of told him that he was fat."

"Ha, good."

"Mr. Connors, Ms. Donnelly. Please bring your conversation to a close."

"It's closed." Dean looked just as serious as Mr. Warren.

"Should we lock it up too, sir?"

"Ms. Donnelly, your sarcasm does not amuse me."

"Aw, sad."

The whole class started to laugh.

"Alright, that's enough! Let's get back to _Hamlet_. You two-" Mr. Warren walked over to AJ and Dean with a copy of the play. "Missed the start of Shakespeare's greatest play."

"Yeah, but you see, I already read _Romeo and Juliet_ my freshman year."

"We are not reading _Romeo and Juliet_ we started_ Hamlet_."

"Okay, but just to let you know, most people say_ Romeo and Juliet_ is his greatest play. For future reference."

Mr. Warren clears his throat. "I would like you all to just pick up where you left off and continue to read."

The rest of the periods before lunch seemed to drag out. Finally fourth period ended and Dean went to lunch.

"Where's Sam?"

"He stayed home to day."

"Not because of _Tyler_?"

"Yes and no. Sam could care less about Tyler, but after school yesterday Tyler did a pretty good number on him."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?"

"He's fine, my dad thought it would just be better if Sam stayed home today, give him some recovery time. Plus, if he came today, when everything is still fresh, with people bumping into him he'd be in a lot of pain."

And right on time, Tyler walks up with a splint on his nose.

"Hey AJ. So, you going to the dance on Friday?"

"Do you ever stop being a creep?"

"Hey dumbass, isn't there a second grader somewhere who needs to take your lunch money?"

"Huh. So how _is_ your greeky brother by the way?"

"Oh you know what!"

"Dean jumps up and over the table to go after Tyler, but AJ holds him back.

"YOU CAUGHT HIM OFF GUARD WITH HIS HANDS FULL OF BOOKS YOU DICK! YOU WERE LUCKY HIS HANDS _WERE_ FULL!"

"Aw, why. Would he have hurt me?"

"Yeah, way worse than what you did to him! You're also lucky he was on the ground!"

"Why's that?"

"HEY! What's the problem?"

"Nothing Mr. Brooks."

"Stone, I told you to keep out of trouble!" the bell rings. "Now get to class!"

Dean grabs his notebook and walks up to Tyler and whispers in his ear.

"Because I would have killed you. You touch him again, I will."

**Chapter six end**


	7. Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. Nor do I own the Impala or John's kick ass truck.

**Chapter seven**

"You almost ripped his head off. It was awesome!"

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Oh, I don't know, let's see. Oh right, because it's only your second day and I'm pretty sure this school has rules against ripping off peoples heads."

"Damn."

"AJ"

"Great, Dean stay calm, just don't make eye contact."

"Hey, where you going?"

"Home Tyler like everyone else."

"Want a ride?"

"Uh no, I'm…going to Dean's."

"Oh. Soo about that dance?"

"Beside the fact that I'd never go with you, I'm going with Dean/"

"What?"

"With him? Why?"

"Because you're a dick and he's not."

AJ smiles and walks away. Dean turns to Tyler smirks and follows AJ, and they start to walk to the motel.

"So, I had no idea I was going to the dance with you."

"What, you don't want to go with me?"

"Heh, it's not that, I just like to know when I'm going some where and who I'm going with before anyone else is told. What is I already had a date?"

"Do you?"

"Well…no."

"Then I see no problem. Besides I kind of have to be there."

"Why you loose a bet or something?"

"Kind of. I did loose a bet, but not to go to the dance."

"What did you have to do?"

"Um…don't laugh okay!"

"Okay."

"I had to become a cheerleader of one season."

Dean tried not to laugh, but it wasn't really working to well.

"Oh."

"And as a cheerleader, I have to go to stupid things like this dance. And if I have to suffer, you're going to suffer."

"Fine. So…"

"What?"

"You gonna wear the uniform? 'Cause then I might want to go."

"Ugh! Perv!" AJ pushes Dean in to the road.

"What?"

"Ass. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. Look, I'm sorry okay. You just don't seem to have…you know…much pep."

"Hence the result of me loosing a bet.

"Right."

"Hey, we almost at your place?"

"Uh, yeah it's just up a little further."

"Where do you live?"

"The motel up the street. Well we're staying there."

"No apartment or house?"

"We move around a lot, because of my dads…work."

"How does you mom like that?"

"She died."

"I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!"

"No, it's cool. It was fourteen years ago."

"So…Sam he-"

"Only knows her from pictures."

"Man that sucks. My mom died when I was eight."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-hu. My sister was two when our mom had first started to get sick. She was doing better, but then all of a sudden two years later she died."

"What was it?"

"Not sure, and my dad hates to talk about it."

"Yeah, my dad does too."

"How'd your mom die?"

"Uh…a fire."

"Whoa."

"Crap."

"What?"

"I don't have a key and my dad's not here!" Dean bangs on the door.

"SAM! SAMMY OPEN UP! I'M LOCKED OUT!"

"_HOLD ON!_"

Sam slowly gets off the bed and walks over to the door opening it for Dean.

"Hey. Oh, hi AJ."

"Hey Sam, how you felling?"

"I'm fine. He's the one who wouldn't let me go to school."

"Oh really? I was told that you dad wanted you to stay here."

"So…where is dad anyway? I thought he was going to be here."

"He left about an hour ago."

"Aw, Dean was worried about his baby brother!"

"Shut up. I was not!"

"It's nothing new."

"Aw! It's cute Dean, Really. Girls get turned on by sensitive guys."

"God. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Come on Dean! It's sweet!"

Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door leaving AJ and Sam laughing.

**Chapter seven end**

Sorry it took so long to update with these last to chapters. Good news is writers block is gone for now, so that wasn't the delay. The delay was the lack of computer. I use my moms because mine suck and decides it doesn't want to go on. But I'm no supposed to use hers and she's been coming home earlier so by the time I'm done check things like my myspace I don't have time to update. Again I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Passing Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. Nor do I own the Impala or John's kick ass truck. Also, I do not own _Spaceballs_.

**Chapter Eight**

AJ, Dean, and Sam are in the living room of the motel room. Dean is sitting with AJ on a big comfy blue couch; Sam is sitting alone on a soft plush blue chair adjacent to the couch. Outside the light was a little dimmer, with the sun setting the sky was turning different shades of orange with hints if light blue and a soft pink. Earlier Sam had suggested that they watch a movie for lack of anything else to do. Sam and Dean decided to let AJ choice the movie as long as it wasn't some mushy chick flick.

"Oh come on guys, like I want to watch some stupid fluffy movie where everyone gets with the one that they love." AJ walked over to a brown cardboard box which held a bunch of VHS's, none of which were mushy chick flicks. "Oh, I found what we're going to watch. I love this movie." Out of the box, AJ picked up _Spaceballs_.

Dean threw up both his arms, like he was on a rollercoaster. "YES!"

"Come on! Dean makes me watch that movie all the time. Please pick something else." Sam whined.

Dean threw a pillow at Sam. "Quit bitching!"

"Hey! In pain over here! Was it really necessary to through the pillow?"

"Get over it, and yes. You're not in that much pain if you said you could go to school today."

"Guys, shut up! We're watching _Spaceballs_. It's been years since I've seen this movie." AJ goes up to the TV and pops the video into the VCR, and hits play.

"Years for you, days for me." Sam mumbled.

"Come on Sammy. I sat and watched friggin' _Top Gun_ the other day. I hate that damn movie, and Tom freaking Cruise."

"Okay, okay." Sam put up his hands in surrender.

"Shhh!" AJ glared at Sam and Dean. "Movies on."

"For the next hour and a half Sam, AJ, and Dean sat and watched the movie, surprisingly in silence except of course the continuous break outs of laughter. And despite the fact that Sam seemed to not really want to watch it, he was the loudest at times. When the movie ended, it was after 7, and when AJ saw the time she jumped up in a panic.

"Shit! Shit! God I'm dead!"

"AJ, calm down! What's wrong?" Dean grabbed AJ by the shoulders to get her to look at him.

"Uh, my dad is going to kill me."

"Why?" Sam asked from over in his chair.

"Because, it's almost 8 o'clock at night and I never called to say where I was or that I wasn't even coming home right after school."

"Here," Dean picks up the phone. "Call now. Better late then never."

AJ lets out a breath she'd been holding in and smiled. "Thanks."

Dean smiled back. He goes over to the kitchen and takes some frozen pizza out of the freezer, giving Sam a questioning look, while AJ calls her house. Sam gives Dean a nod in approval, so Dean turns in the oven to pre-heat it. He taps on the counter AJ was leaning on, showing her the box. AJ smiles and gives thumbs up.

On the phone, it rings twice and the get answered. "Dad? Oh, hey El, dad there? ...He's not back yet? Didn't he say he was coming back this afternoon? … Oh. …I'm at me friend Dean's. …Yeah I know what dad said. …I'm not stupid Ellie. …Okay, I'll be home later. Stay inside. …Okay smartass, whatever. I'll talk to you later, bye." AJ hung up.

"So?" Dean asked, putting the pizza in the oven.

"I'm off the hook. My dad's on a business meeting still, so he won't be back until sometime tomorrow night."

"Well, I walk home with you when we're done eating."

"Thanks Dean."

AJ and Dean stared at each other for a moment. Sam looked at Dean then AJ and back to Dean a few times. "Okay, should I go in the other room and leave you guys alone?"

"What the hell are you talking about Sammy?"

"Dean, I know you. And I know what that look means."

"Sam, you don know what you're talking about. AJ and I are friends."

"Yeah Sam, me and him," AJ pointed to herself and to Dean. "Just friends."

"Hey, I call them like I see them. And I see you two making out with each other in you minds." Sam gets up from his chair and walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a can of Pepsi.

"Ha, ha. Sam isn't it your bedtime?" Dean pushes Sam out of the way so he can get a soda for him and AJ.

"You know, you two sound like an old married couple sometimes."

"Thank god I'm not married to him. He's all cute and fuzzy until you've brought him home and shared a room with him." Sam joked.

Dean slaps Sam lightly on the back of his shaggy haired head. "Don't talk about me like I'm a dog."

"Jerk." Sam rubs his head.

"Bitch."

**Chapter Eight End**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Again, I apologize for taking this long to update. Lately I've been catching up in the stories I've been reading. I'd gottin behind because I was updating so much and not reading the other stories. Anyway, some of you mentioned in some of the reviews that I need to make it a little clearer on who was speaking, and that I should try to add some of the senses. I tried to do that, and I hope it worked out and that it's not as confusing to anyone on who happens to back speaking.

Okay, so thanks again. Please review, and I hope you like this chapter.

Love, Jen

PS- The phone conversation AJ had was with her sister Ellie and I didn't put what Ellie was saying because Dean and Sam wouldn't have heard that part, and in one of the next chapters I going to go it to more detail about AJ and her family, and putting what Ellie was saying might give it away, even though me saying it might give it away a little so I'm going to shut up now.


	9. Daddy's Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. Nor do I own the Impala or John's kick ass truck.

**Chapter Nine **

After finishing their pizza, Dean, AJ, and Sam went back to the living room sitting in the same spots they were in earlier. Dean had put MTV on for background noise.

"So Sam, you should go to the dance on Friday. I'll make my sister come and you guys can hang out."

"Uh, yeah, no. I'm not going to a dance."

"Dean's going."

"Shut up. It's only 'cause you're making me."

"Dean, how is she going to make you do anything."

"Well Sam, I can very persuasive."

"Right. It's more of a favor Sammy."

"Well, whatever. I'm not going."

"Please Sam! The more people I know _and_ like there, the less boring and lame it'll be. Come on Dean's already going."

"Why don't you just not go?"

"She can't do that Sammy." Dean said this with a huge grin on his face and a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why not?"

AJ smacks Dean with a pillow. "Ass. You're going make me tell him, aren't you?" Dean smiles and nods. "I lost a bet, so I had to become a cheerleader. And as a cheerleader I have obligations , which includes this stupid dance."

Sam stares at AJ for a moment. "Oh." All of a sudden He breaks out, laughing hysterically joined in by Dean. Dean and Sam's laughter filled the small room.

"Why the hell is it so funny that I'm a cheerleader?"

Dean tries to stop laughing and catches his breath. "You just don't seem to the type, like I said earlier."

Sam clears his throat, still laughing slightly. "Yeah, your more of a the kind of person that would kick the cheerleaders ass. At least, you seem to be as far as I know you."

"No, you're right on the money with that. But I just don't see why it's so funny. It's so damn stupid and miserable. God I hate it."

"Yeah but those uniforms…mm." AJ smacks Dean in the back of the head. "OW! What?"

"You're such a perv!"

"Yeah, but you see AJ that's only a little of the perverted Dean. Try living with him. That's when you see a lot of that. Worse even."

"Sam's lying." Dean said quickly, a little to quickly.

"I am not."

"Sam, you know-" Dean stops after he hears something outside.

AJ looks a Dean. "What?"

"I think I heard a truck pull up."

A few seconds later they hear a door creek open and slam closed from outside. Then they hear foot steps coming toward the door then stopping right outside. The door opens and in walks a tall scruffy face man. He looks at Sam then Dean and smiles at AJ. He walks over to the couch and extends his right hand to AJ.

"Hey, Sam and Dean's dad."

AJ stands up and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Connors, I'm AJ."

"Please call me John. That's a nice firm hand shake you got there. Surprising for a girl your size, no offence."

"None taken. My dad's a military man sir. I ways always taught that a firm handshake shows respect and no fear."

"He's a smart man. What part of the military was he in?"

"Marines Sir."

"Huh, me too."

Sam and Dean look at each other slightly dismayed. They've never seen their dad take such a liking to one of their friends so quickly.

"What's his name?"

"Michael Donnelly."

"I know Mikey, how's he doing?"

"He's doing good sir. On a business trip up in uh, Maine I think."

"So he's a suit now huh? And going pretty far. Maine's a few hours from Massachusetts."

"Yeah, well he does what he has to do."

Dean gets up and stands next to AJ. "Uh Dad, I was going to walk AJ home, and I was thinking, maybe I could get my keys. Just once, I mean you don't want your oldest son to walk back here all alone in the dark, do you?"

John sighs. "Fine. Bring her home and come right back, no joy rides. You still have a few days without the car." John reaches into his front left pocket and pulls out the keys to the Impala and tosses them to Dean. "Be careful."

"Yes sir. You ready to go AJ?"

"Uh, yeah let get my bag." AJ grabs her bag off the counter. "Nice to meet you Mr. Connors, Sam I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be there, if Dean lets me."

"AJ come on, it's getting lat and you have to get back to your sister."

"Oh right. See ya Sam."

"Bye AJ."

"Nice meeting you AJ, come back anytime."

"Thank you. Bye."

"I'll be back in a few dad."

"No joy riding!" John yells as Dean closes the door.

"Yes sir."

About 20 minutes after Dean and AJ pulled out of the motel parking lot, they were coming up on a large three story red brick apartment building.

Dean whistles. "That's were you live?"

"Yeah for now. We've been here for a while actually."

"For now?"

"Well yeah. See my dads work can sometimes move us around too. He tries to keep my sister and I in one place for as along as he can, traveling to where ever he has to. Until he whines up having to go to far that by the time he comes home he has to leave again almost right away."

"That sucks. So you hardly get to see your dad?"

"It's starting to get like that."

"So, you'll be moving soon then?"

Dean pulls up to the front of the building and put the Impala in park.

"Probably. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. What was I going to do let you walk home in the dark?"

AJ smiled. "I guess not. Well, my sister is probably waiting."

"Right."

AJ pushed open the door on the Impala, opening with a loud creek. Dean has his right arm hanging over the top of the seat. AJ goes to slid out but pauses for a second.

"What? Did you for get something?"

AJ turns around to face Dean, leans forward and kiss him. Dean just stares at AJ. She gets out of the car. After closing the door AJ leans down to the window.

"See you tomorrow."

Dean was blushing a little. "Uh, y-yeah. See ya tomorrow."

**Chapter Nine End**

**A/N**: Aww! He blushes!

So John know AJ's dad which means he should know John. But wait, John isn't using his really name. GASP DUN DUN DUN!!

Okay I'm done now...Byes! Thanks ahead for reviews!

-Jen


	10. The Donnelly's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. Nor do I own the Impala or John's kick ass truck.

**Chapter Ten**

AJ walked up the stairs to the second level of the building. At the door marked B13, AJ took out her key and opened the door. She walked through the small entry way, to her left was a counter, which she put her book bag down on, that also helped separate the kitchen from the rest of the large room. To her right there was a TV right up against the far wall with a large black couch opposite it with a love seat against the wall to the right of the couch. A medium sized dark wooden coffee table stood in the center, and a tall lamp in between the couch and the love seat.

Ellie was stretched out on the love seat watching some fluffy girlie movie. Despite the fact that the movie her sister was watching would undoubtedly make her barf, AJ flopped down on the couch.

"Hey, you're home."

"No, not really. This is just a hologram; I'm still at Dean's."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Funny."

"I try. So what are we watching?"

"_Pretty in Pink_."

"Of course we are, do you ever watch anything else?"

"Ha!" Ellie sits up and turns to AJ. "You're one to talk. You're always watching _Dazed and Confused_!"

"What can I say, it's a good movie, and the Jason London is hot."

"It's a stoner movie."

"It's funny."

"It's just a bunch of seniors getting high and drunk and harassing the freshman on the last day of school to kick off summer."

"Yeah, how is that not funny?"

"Ugh! You're hopeless."

"Eh, whatever." AJ got up and went over to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What's for dinner?"

"El, it's like 9 o'clock, you didn't eat yet?"

"Well, no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because there's nothing _to_ eat."

"The hell there isn't." AJ opened the freezer and pulled out a box of chicken nuggets, mozzarella sticks, and French bread pizza, putting them on the counter. "Yeah, that's a whole lot of nothing."

"But I don't want any of that."

"Ellie, you're to damn picky. When dad gets back he'll make one of his amazing dinners, alright. Until then you eat this. _Or_ I can cook something."

"No," Ellie replied quickly. "No, I'll eat the chicken I guess."

"Good, I'm going to take a shower."

"Whatever."

AJ walked down the hall and goes into the first room on the right, to take her shower. From inside the bathroom AJ yells to Ellie. "And don't burn the place down!"

"Just take your damn shower!" Ellie yelled back.

Twenty minutes later AJ came out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her and went across the hall to her room to put on clean clothes. She walked out of the room wearing a pair baggy of black pajama pant and an old faded Creedence Clearwater Revival t-shirt. Ellie looked up from her plate at the table.

"Finally." Ellie got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"I was in there for twenty minutes."

"Yeah, well in the twenty minutes, at some point _I_ had to go to piss."

"Whatever." AJ went over to the small round table her sister was sitting at and sat in one of the chairs. She started to eat one of the chicken nuggets sitting on the plate.

"Don't even think about it Anna!"

"Hm," AJ takes one and bits it, and smiles and Ellie. "These are good."

"God I hate you!"

"Why? I didn't even do anything."

"You're always taking my stuff."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." AJ got up and went over to the couch and lay down on her back.

"You eat my food, you steal my clothes, you use my stereo, and some how my knives keep getting worn and broken even when I don't use them."

"Okay, so maybe I eat your food sometimes, but I never eat all of it, and the only clothes I _borrow_ from you are your sweat pants when I don't have any left, and you broke my stereo, remember?"

"Well, what about my knives? You broke them like six times!"

"I still maintain say that the broke themselves. And it wasn't six times…it was three."

"It doesn't matter how many times it was!"

"Just finish your food!"

"Fine!"

AJ sat on the couch flipping through the channels looking for something that wasn't _Pretty in Pink_. "So, what exactly did dad say when he called earlier?"

"That he's not going to get back tonight."

"No really, I hadn't even _noticed_ that he wasn't here. What else did he say, smartass?"

"It's taking him longer than expected. He hit a snag."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said he thought he had found the nest, but it turned out it was just a bunch of dirty hippy freaks. It was only one of a few places that the vampire would like to hang out, so he's going to check the other farms tomorrow morning. He said he'd be home by Friday and the latest. And that we're going to have to move again soon, the jobs are getting to be to far away."

AJ nodded. "So, did dad ask for me at all?" AJ put the remote down and turned around to face Ellie behind her.

"Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

"You mean what lie did I tell him while you were at the friend's house you weren't supposed to be at and that I didn't know you were at?"

"Yeah."

"Told him you were in the shower. Oh and by the way, thanks for the call to let me know that you weren't coming home."

"El, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind."

"You _know_ dad's rules AJ. We go to school and come right home, the only exception is if we have to stay after and get help from a teacher."

"So I went to a friend's house, whatever."

"We're especially not supposed to go to a friend's house if that friend is a guy."

"God, you're such a goody two shoes. And why are you grilling me? I'm the older sister here." AJ continued to flip through the channels. Ellie put her plate in the sink and walked over to the love seat and sat down with her arm on the arm rest.

"So is he cute?"

AJ glanced at Ellie. "Who?"

"You _friend_, Dean right?"

"Yes his name is Dean. And he's just my friend."

"Sure. Is he cute or not?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"No reason."

"You know, his brother is pretty cute, and he's about your age."

"So?"

"So, I'm stuck going to this stupid dance on Friday, and I already got Dean to go-"

"So you guys have a date?"

"No!" AJ replied quickly. Ellie just smiled. "Shut up!"

"So how cute is he, and give me a real answer."

AJ glared at Ellie who just gave her this look that said "Come on, spill". AJ rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Fine! He's hot okay!"

"Really? Like how hot?"

"I don't know, kind of like James Dean meets Brad Pitt. That rebel, hells angels, bad ass rocker kind of hot. Gorgeous green eyes, short messy dirty blond hair. And he's got this really sweet side, when it comes to his brother." AJ kind of looked like she was in a trance.

"Oh my god!"

She snapped back to reality. "What?!"

"You are totally in love!"

"What? No, you're nuts."

"No, you are! You were in a total dazed when you were talking about him!"

"I was not."

"You were too! You are totally crushing on this guy!"

AJ rolled her eyes.

Ellie saw the look in her sister's eyes and hearing the way she was talking about Dean, something clicked.

"You kissed him!"

"God how do you know shit like that! You freak!"

"So you did!"

"Yes alright, god."

"Well?"

"AJ looked over at Ellie. "Well what?"

"How was it?"

"God El! You know we _were_ talking about you going to the dance on Friday."

"Of course I'll go, but I want to know more about Dean."

"No. I'm done. Besides, you have to go to bed, its 10:30."

"But-"

"Bed. Now."

"You suck." Ellie got up and walked toward her room.

"You love me."

"Yeah, only 'cause I have to."

"Sure."

**Chapter Ten End**

**A/N:** Well, there you go, a little background on the Donnelly's. Yay.

And did any one ever notice that Jensen Ackles really kind of looks like James Dean crossed with Brad Pitt?

Thanks for reviews!

-Jen


	11. Introductions

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean, Sam, John, or the Impala. You know why? Because life isn't far.

The next few days seemed to fly by and it was now Friday, the day of the dance. AJ had been happy and excited all day, she even paid attention in all of her classes _and_ was good all day. But this wasn't because the dance was tonight. No, she still didn't wan to go to that, but she had another reason to be happy.

This past week had been the best week of her life, especially after Tuesday night when Dean had brought her home and she kissed him. And the fact that Dean didn't seem to hate it made it even better.

The next day, AJ and Dean briefly talked about the night before, they both had pretty much agreed that the kiss wasn't at all displeasing and the feelings were mutual. They didn't have to much time to talk, because AJ had caught Dean a minute before first period. When the bell rang, Dean kissed AJ and they walked in to the classroom hand-in-hand.

Anyway, Dean had noticed AJ's unusually chipper mood. At lunch Dean, AJ, and Sam walked to their usual table, AJ and Dean sitting next to each other and Sam across from them.

"What's up with you today?" Dean asked nudging AJ gently.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're acting kind of…strange."

"Good going Dean, that's a comment that won't piss her off at all."

"Shut up Sam. So what's up?"

"So me being happy in strange?"

"No, you've been happy all week, which makes sense, I tend to make peoples life brighter." Dean grinned.

"Oh yeah?" AJ looked at Dean, he just continued to smile and nodded, then started to kiss her.

"Dude! Little brother right here! Save the make-out sesh for I'm not around."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled away from AJ and went back to his lunch tray.

"So…what is strange?" AJ asked Dean.

"Hm?"

"If me being happy isn't what's strange, then what is?"

"Oh right. Um…the fact that you didn't butt heads with Warren today. You didn't even talk back to him, not once."

"Yeah well, I'm in to good of a mood to have the ass ruin it."

"So, what's up? Why such a good mood?"

"I didn't tell you?"

Dean shrugged. "Apparently not."

"I could have sworn that I did." AJ thought for a moment.

Dean waited for her to tell him what was making her this happy, until he couldn't wait anymore. "Well, what is it?"

"You couldn't even wait more than a minute." Sam smirked.

"Shut it."

"My dad came home late last night, well early this morning."

"Really, for how long?"

"Don't know, he was too beat to talk. He came into my room to let me know that he was back and went off to his room and was still asleep when we left this morning."

"So you're excited to get home then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's been a week since I've really seen him." AJ looks up and see a petit, dark brown haired girl walking into the lunch room and over to AJ's table. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Ellie sits down next to Sam.

"Yeah, hi. Aren't you supposed to be in class? You don't have lunch until seventh period."

Ellie held up a pass. "I'm in the bathroom."

"Some bathroom, El."

"Hey AJ?" Dean says sweetly.

"Yes Dean." AJ replied just as sweetly.

"You going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Uh, yeah sorry." AJ gives him a kiss on the check. "Dean, Sam this is Ellie my sister. El this is Dean, and next you is Sam." AJ smiled.

"Hey." Dean nodded.

"Hi." Sam said softly.

"Hi." Ellie's cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink.

"So, Ellie, you coming to the dance tonight?"

Without really meaning to, Ellie ignored Dean as she and Sam kept staring at each other.

AJ cracked a smile. "Um, yeah, Ellie loves things like that. Sam you decide if you're going to the dance or not?"

Sam ignored AJ.

"Sam, AJ asked you a question. Sam? Sammy?!"

Sam snapped out of the daze he was in. "Huh? What?"

"The dance, you going or what?" AJ asked again.

"Oh, I don't know, probably not."

"No Sam come! I'll be there, you can keep me company while those two are glued to each other." Ellie motioned at Dean and AJ.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll go."

"Great!"

"Hey El, you've been here for about 5 minutes." AJ points out.

"So?"

"So, it doesn't take 5 minutes to go to the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to he I History. I almost forgot. I'll see you at home. Bye Dean." Ellie got up and flirtatiously said, "Bye Sam."

Dean waved. Sam smiled shyly. "Bye." And waved.

AJ and Dean started to cracked up laughing. Sam jerks his head, looking at AJ and Dean.

"What?!"

"Bye Ellie! I love you!" Dean said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!"

"Sam and Ellie sitting in a tree," AJ starts to sing.

"Shut it!"

Dean joins AJ's song. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut! Up!"

Dean and AJ continue singing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, the comes," Dean covers AJ's mouth, and yells, "SAMMY!" then lets go of a laughing AJ and they finish the song. "In the baby carriage!"

"Real mature guy!" Sam had turned red.

"Aw! Dean he's blushing!"

"How cute!"

-RING-

"You two are perfect for each other!" Sam got up after the sound of the bell and rushed to the doors.

"Sam come on! I'm going to screw with my sister too! And if Dean comes over he's going to help!"

"Come on Sammy!"

Sam was too embarrassed to even look at those two and was gone out of sight by the time they were out of the lunch room, which only made them laugh harder.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Poor Sam. Eh, it's fun.

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading what you all think!

-Jen-


	12. Meeting the father

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer:** AJ, Ellie and Mike are mine. No one else is mine.

"Sammy move your ass! We're going to be late!" Dean came walking out of the bathroom and into the living room, where his dad was sitting. Had on a clean pair of dark blue jeans with a black leather belt, a bottom up long sleeve black dress shirt tucked into his pants, and his black work boots, which he had cleaned earlier.

John looked back from the couch when he heard his one son coming in. "You clean up pretty nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yup." Dean shits his weight, nervously, from one foot to the other. "What's the matter?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just uh…don't want to be late is all."

"You're nervous."

"Me? Yeah right."

"Well this is the first time you're meeting AJ's dad right?" Dean nods. "Dean, let me let you something. The new boyfriend is always nervous when meeting his girlfriends' dad. Trust me?"

Dean look up at his dad. "He was a marine. I just have this picture in my head of this huge guy with monster arms."

"Mikey doesn't look anything like that. He's not much bigger than me."

Dean look down at his watch and rolled his eyes. "SAMMY COME ON!"

"I'm coming!" Sam replies from inside their room.

"Well speed it up!"

"Okay!" Sam walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, like Dean's, with thin blue strips going vertically down his shirt. He had a black pair of jeans, and a pair of Dr. Martian's on. His hair was neat and tam, rather than it's usual messy and out of control shaggy hair.

Dean whistled. "Well look at you!"

"Shut up." Sam started to blush lightly.

John stood up. "Look at the both of you. I don't think I've even seen you boy look so clean. Now, Dean's meeting AJ's dad for the first time, but Sammy why did you get all dressed up? I thought you were just going to make it less boring for AJ."

"Sammy has a date to the dance too." Dean said looking into a mirror, checking his hair. Sam glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Really? Who is she?"

"Dad," Dean walks over and puts an arm around his father. "I love how you automatically assume it's a girl he's going out with."

"Dean." John said in a slightly amused but stern tone.

"Dude! For like the millionth time, I'm not gay!"

Dean rolls his eye and walks over to Sam. "I'm kidding Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Right."

Dean looks back to their dad. "He's going to the dance with AJ's sister Ellie."

"Ah, so you're meeting the dad too. Sam nods. "Dean, here." John throws him his keys. "You can have your car back."

"Awesome! Come on Sammy, we're late."

"Be careful. And I want you boy back here by 12 at the latest."

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean said as they were walking through the door, dean added, "No worries dad." And left to go meet AJ and Ellie's dad and pick them up.

- - - - - - - - - -

"We're so late." Dean parked the car out side the apartment building and he and Sam walked inside.

"Dean, we're only like 10 minutes late."

"We were supposed to be here at 7:30, it's ten to 8."

"Its 20 minutes dean, chill out."

"Okay, okay."

They walked up the stairs to the second level, then down the hall to apartment B13. They stood outside for a moment, then Dean knocked.

They hear someone run to the door. "I got it dad. Get! No go it in the living room." Dean and Sam could hear AJ shooing her dad away.

AJ opened the door, her dark red, curly, hair up in a neat ponytail, wearing a pair of black pants, a dark red tank top with a little black cardigan sweater over it and a pair of black flats white thin with lines, on her feet.

"Hey guys." AJ smiled letting Sam and Dean in, receiving a kiss from Dean as he walked in after Sam.

"Sorry we're late." Dean whispered.

""You're not that late, don't worry about it." She whispers back.

"See, told you." Sam nudges Dean.

"So you guys ready to meet my dad?"

Dean shakes his head. "Nope. Let's go."

AJ laughed a little. "Okay." She took his hand and the three walked down the small entry way into the living room.

"El, Sam's here!"

"Okay!" Ellie yelled from down the hallway.

"Dad," AJ's Dad stood up and walked over to AJ. "This is Dean."

Dean extended his hand which Mike took. "Nice to meet you sir."

"You two." Mike said not politely, yet not rude either.

"And this is his brother Sam."

Sam shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Donnelly."

This time Mike just nodded.

AJ cleared her throat and shot her dad this looked that said "Knock it off and be nicer!"

Mike sighed. "You boys don't have to call me Mr. Donnelly, Mike is just fine."

Ellie came down the hallway. "Okay I done." She walked out is a pair of low black heels, black press pants, and a red, black and white flowy peasant top. Her hair done in nice neat soft curly, rather that her natural straight hair.

Ellie smiled at Sam when she walked in the room, and he smiled back. AJ lightly elbowed Dean and nodded to Ellie and Sam. Dean looked at them and smiled.

Mike stood there for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "So Sam, Dean, uh, what's you father do?"

"Dad." AJ glared at her farther.

"Um, he's a CEO of a restaurant supplier."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. He travels a lot though, so we don't see too much of him, but he doesn't have any business meetings for awhile." Dean answered Mike, since Sam was still just staring at Ellie shyly, yet to utter a single word to her other than hi.

"That's a sham the you can't spend more time with him."

"It is when he's on a trip, but when he's home he's only at his office when Sam and I are in school."

"Well, that's good."

"AJ told us that you're a Marine."

"Yes I am."

"So is my dad."

"Really, what company?"

"Echo two-one."

"Then I can assume that he taught you boys well?"

"Yes sir, he did."

"So you'll take good care of my girls?"

"Yes sir. We won't let anything happen to them."

"Good to hear."

"Okay dad, you scared him enough. We have to go now." AJ started to pull Dean away.

Dean shook Mikes hand again and poked Sam to snap him out of his daze, then shook Mike's hand.

"Nice meeting you boys. Ann, El. I want you home by 12."

"Come on Dad."

"12 o'clock Anna Jo."

"Fine. Come on."

Dean smiled and wave as they went out the door. Mike went over to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh.

AJ got in the front seat, while Sam and Ellie climbed into the back, with Dean behind the wheel.

"Okay, I know he didn't say or do anything, but I swear that man wants me dead or something."

AJ and Ellie both laughed at that. "Dean, he's just a little over protective sometimes."

"AJ, did you see the way he looked at me? He didn't look at Sammy with that look of death, and he didn't take his eye off Ellie."

"Well, he probable thinks that you're more…experienced."

"Whatever, he still scares me." Dean started the Impala and drove to the school.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I was wondering if it's always nerve reeking to meet you new girlfriend parents, mainly her dad. In my case, my dad's not really the one you have to worry about; it's my mom and my uncles, her brothers. Especially my Uncle Bobby. He doesn't have any daughters, and we're really close with him. All my mom's brother are to be feared, she the youngest of 5 and the only girl.

Thank you all for the comments!

-Jen-


	13. Final Showdown

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the 'SUPERNATURAL' characters.

They walked into the gym of the school where there was loud music pumping from the speakers. The normal lights were off, but there were many colored lights all over. Illuminating the gym with red, blue, and green light. A large group of their classmates were dances in front of the DJ booth; others were seated at carious tables along the perimeter of the dance floor, or over by the long tables set up with food and drinks.

Dean rolled his eye as they walked in. "Okay, so you made an appearance. Can we go now?"

"Dean, we have to stay a little while okay?"

Dean sighed. "I guess."

AJ put her arms around Dean's neck. "No more complaining?"

"But I haven't complained once."

"Dean."

"Fine."

"Thank you." AJ gives him a short kiss and then they walked to one of the empty round tables, followed by Ellie and Sam.

Sam and Ellie had really hit it off, once they stopped gawking at each other and started to talk that is. On the way to the dance the two sat in the back talking about movies, music, their favorite books, they told a few stories from when the were younger. And they hadn't really stopped talking since. Once I awhile Dean and AJ would laugh, depending on who was talking, remembering the day they were describing.

The four sat at the table talking about the poor choice in music playing so far, at least that was the topic of conversation, which was started by Dean when he said, "If they don't stop playing this seizure inducing music I'm going to go up onto the roof and jump." And it went from there. Of course AJ explained that the comment was a complaint but he said no it wasn't, he was just stating a fact. Their conversation was interrupted when two people sat down in the two empty chairs at their table. At first AJ, Dean, Sam, and Ellie just kept talking, Dean was the one who brought the conversation to an abrupt halt when he looked up and saw who sat down. The girl, he didn't know, he didn't really care who she was, but he did know the guy she was with.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Dean was furious.

"This is a _school_ dance numb nuts. I go to this school so I came."

"Dean," AJ put her hand on Dean's arm. "He's not worth it, okay. Just let it go." AJ whispered to Dean.

Dean clenched his jaw. And glared at the guy across the table. "Yeah okay."

"So Sammy boy," The guy smirked and gave a short laugh. "How ya feeling?"

"Sam took a sip of his soda and put the cup down. "Never better. How about you Tyler? I see your nose is still swollen."

"You talk a lot of shit for some one who got his ass kicked earlier this week."

"I might talk a lot of shit, but I can back it up, can you?"

Tyler let out a single laugh. "Hey, I'm the one who gave you those bruises you have. And I know you have them."

Dean was sitting across the table, hands balling into fists, staring daggers at Tyler. AJ kept her hands on his arm, so he wouldn't go pound the piss out of Tyler, even though she would like nothing more than to see him no the ground beaten' to a bloody pulp.

"Yeah, that might be true, but you got me off guard. And actually, that's not even the problem; you got me when my hands were full of books, so I didn't even have a chance to defend myself. So, I'll ask you again Tyler. Can you back up the shit you say?"

"I thought I did."

"By jumping a defenseless person?! HA! Yeah, you sure did." Sam said sarcastically. Dean smirked at Sam's comment.

"You know, I don't like you."

"No, really? I could have sworn that we were best friends. In fact I was going to ask if you wanted to go fishing this weekend."

Tyler glared at Sam, which was enough to make Dean get up, fists at his side. Tyler stood as well ready to square off with Dean. Before Dean was face to face with Tyler, Sam grabbed his shirt and stood up in front of him. Ellie moved to the other side of the table by her sister, sensing a fight was going to break out and she didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

""So you're not going to let your brother fight for you again?"

"Trust me needle dick, he doesn't need me."

"No? Than why'd you jump in?"

"Because he's my brother. My _little_ brother, instinct just kicked in when I happened to see someone kicking him I the sides!" Dean yelled back.

"I don't _need_ my brother to jump in, he does it cause he's looking out for me, I do the same for him."

"You know what I think Sammy?"

"It Sam!" Dean growled.

"I really could care less about what you think."

"Hm. I think you and your brother are just a couple of sad ass, big mouthed, talkin' shit, pus-"

Before Tyler could even finish his sentence, Sam's right fist connected with his jaw, hard. Sending him to the ground on contact.

Dean laughed and patted Sam on the back. "That's my boy! Nice right hook Sammy!" Dean walked over to AJ. "Now can we go?"

"He, um, yeah. Come on EL."

Tyler, still on the floor, spit blood out of his mouth and glared up at Sam. Ellie walked next to Sam, AJ and Dean in front of them looking down at Tyler, all four smiling.

"You little prick!"

"Dude," Sam knelt down by Tyler. "You know it was your mouth that got your ass knocked to the ground. So maybe, watching what you say would be an excellent idea."

Sam got up and taking Ellie by the hand walked out of the school. Tyler just lay there saying nothing.

"So he beat you up?" Ellie asked Sam as she and Sam climbed into the back seat.

"Yeah, kind of. But it wasn't even close to being a fair fight," Sam answered.

"Yup, and big brother Dean came to the rescue!" Dean said as he closed his door.

"Yeah, yeah. If I hadn't hurt too much to move and the jackass didn't have me cornered against the wall and floor, I'd have kicked his ass."

"Sure Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I just can't believe you held off on opunching him Dean." AJ said. "As soon as you saw him I thought you wanted to tackle him."

"So you and him don't play well together?" Ellie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh, no. Not really."

The car was silent for a moment, then Ellie broke the silence when she laughed.

"AJ turned around. "What's so funny El?"

"Seeing Sam punch that big ass jock and seeing him fall to the ground almost immediately was awesome!"

They all let out a laugh as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, we all have until 12." Dean said.

"It's only 9." Ellie told them as she looked at her watch.

"AJ looked at Dean. "Let's just drive around a little, go to the diner or something."

"Fine by me." Dean smiled and glanced in the rear view mirror. "Sammy, Ellie, what about you two?"

"Sam nodded. "Yeah sure."

"That's cool. I'm starving." Ellie added.

"Then I guess we're going to the diner." Dean pushed down the gas pedal, making the Impala roar down the street to the diner.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So this is one of the last chapters, one more after this I think. I liked writing this chapter. I like the first meeting between Sam and Ellie and the cute puppy dog love thing going on between them.

I hope you all liked this chapter, thank you for all the great reviews!

-Jen-


	14. Having to say goodbye

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't wanna, it's depressing to keep reminding my self of what I don't own…look at previous chapters…

'11:30, where the hell are they.' Mike was sitting on the couch mindlessly surfing though the channels, not even looking at the shows, just pressing the button. His thoughts were on his little girls. 'I never though they'd stay at that thing for this long.' Mike heard the door open and soon after close. He turned his head to see AJ walking in with Ellie right behind her.

"Hey dad." AJ walked around the couch and sat on the right of her dad.

"Hi dad." Ellie sat on his left.

"Hey, you girls have a good time?"

"The dance was kind of lame." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, until Sam punched this guy named Tyler!"

"He what?!"

"Dad chill, this kid needed it." AJ took the remote from her father.

"Yeah, he was asking for it." Ellie helped defend Sam.

"This kid beat the crap out of Sam earlier this week. And hit son me like every day. Total scumbag."

Mike sighed. "Alright." He took the remote back for AJ and turned off the TV. "We need to talk."

AJ jumped up. "We're moving again, aren't we?!"

"AJ calm down."

Dad, I don't want to move." Ellie whined.

"We have to. The jobs are getting to spread out. We're going to be moving more until we go somewhere where there's more hunts closer together, until then we'll be going from town to town more often."

But I just stared to go out with Dean, tonight was our first real date! I really like him dad!"

"We leave tomorrow morning, you two should go start packing."

Ellie did as she was told, AJ didn't move. "But dad, I-"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning Anna Jo!"

"Fine! But if we're leaving tomorrow I want to go see Dean before we leave to say goodbye."

"Fine, we'll go by before we're out of town. Now go pack."

AJ walked down the hallway to her room. When she went in, Ellie was sitting on her bed.

"It's not fair AJ. I just met Sam, and now we're moving."

"I know El, it sucks. Dean's really the only guy I've ever really liked, plus he _and_ Sam are the only real friends I've had."

"That's only because they're the only one's who will deal with you."

"Shut up." AJ laughed smacking Ellie with a pillow.

"I guess I should go pack."

"Yeah. Hey dad said we'll stop at Sam and Dean's tomorrow on our way out of town." Ellie nodded and walked out.

AJ had most of her stuff packed already, so she decided to call Dean and tell him they were leaving. She picked up the phone and dialed Dean' number. The other line rang twice be for it picked up.

John had picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Mr. Connors, its AJ. Is Dean there?"

"_Yeah, actually he just walked in, hold on."_

"Thank you."

"_Hello?"_

"Dean."

"_Hey AJ, everything okay? We just brought you home."_

"No, nothing's wrong, but not everything's okay."

"_What is it?"_

"Dean, we're leaving tomorrow."

_Leaving, as in moving?"_

"Yeah. I'm not calling to say goodbye, I just want to make sure you and Sam will be awake tomorrow morning."

"_Why?"_

"My dad said he'll swing by before we're out of town."

"_Good, so we can be face-to-face."_

"Yeah."

"_What Time?"_

"Um, about 7."

"_I'll make sure me and Sammy are awake."_

AJ sighed. "Okay."

"_It's a little after 12, you should go to sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow."_

"I guess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Kay."_

-CLICK-

The next morning, AJ and Ellie woke up, finished their packing and went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Mike had made bacon and eggs. They all sat at the small round table and ate in silence. Mike had tried to start up a few conversations, but none went any further than a "yeah" or "yup" from AJ or Ellie. They weren't in the mood to really talk to him right now. He hated it, nut he understood why they were angry.

They never really had let themselves connect with anyone because they know they'd be moving so they just didn't bother with friends.

After breakfast, they started to load up the truck with their bags. Before leaving AJ called Dean again to make sure he was up and to let him know that they were leaving and would be there in about 20 minutes.

Mike pulled into the parking lot of the motel AJ told him to go to. She and Ellie got out of the back, and went to the door. Before AJ even knocked, the door opened, and Dean stood there with Sam next to him.

"Hey." Dean stepped toward AJ.

"Hi." AJ took his hand.

Sam came out after Dean and walked over to Ellie. "I can't believe you're leaving."

"Yeah it sucks. I don't want to go."

Mike stood leaning against his truck.

"Where's your dad?"

Dean looked back into the room quick then back at AJ. "Still asleep, he was up late watching some movie or something."

"Oh." AJ smiled.

Mike cleared his throat. "Girls, we gotta hit the road."

Dean sighed. "If I kiss you will you dad kill me?" He whispered to AJ.

"She laughed quietly and whispered back. "No. At least I don't think so."

Dean leaned in and kissed AJ.

"Bye," AJ said sadly.

"Bye."

Sam and Ellie were holding hands, fingers laced together. "By Sam." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye El."

AJ and Ellie climbed back into the truck, looking out the back window at Sam and Dean as they pulled out of the parking lot. Dean and Sam stood in front of the door and watched them leave until they were out of sight.

**THE END**

**A/N:** So that's the end of _this_ story. I really hoped you all liked it. And thank you all for the support and wonderful comments. I'd really like to thank you for being kind and helpful with the comments too.

I'm thinking about write a sequel to this. I already have some ideas floating around, all of which I've written down so I don't forget them.

Keep an eye on out, because I have a lot of ideas for stories, I just have to put them together. So many more stories by me will be added.

Again thank you all for your support and encouragement! It meant a lot to know the someone liked the story I was writing, I was afraid to post anything, I still am. But thank you so so so much!

LOVE JEN


End file.
